Emperor
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Ia, sangat, ingin, membubuhkan, sebuah, tonjokan, keras, ke, wajah, angkuh, itu. "Kau mau apa? Memperkosa ku lagi? Luar biasa memang, kaisar Rakuzan itu." Iblis tanpa hati. Seruan dalam dirinya dibiarkan bungkam tanpa diujar.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _Warnings: AU, Kaisar!Akashi x Jendral!Kise, PWP, typo_

* * *

 _Enjoy your reading!_

* * *

Ia benci Seijuuro. Ryouta memicing mata pada yukata yang terletak di atas kasur, manik topaz berkilat marah pada merah yang mewarnai yukata.

"Pakai."

Si pirang yang duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur menulikan telinga. Geraman kesal lepas dari katupan bibir yang terkunci. Gelembung panas memenuhi paru-paru dan siap pecah kapan saja. Ryouta bersumpah akan menonjok Seijuuro tepat di wajah kalau pria itu berani menyentuhnya.

"Pakai, itu kewajibanmu."

Ia mendecih, memakai paksa bahan katun warna marun yang membuatnya muak. Perutnya dililit, bukan oleh kupu-kupu warna-warni, lebih pada kecoak hitam kecoklatan dari selokan –Ryouta benar-benar ingin muntah. Ia mengikat obi tebal warna hitam berlambang krisan merah ke sekitar perutnya. Menahan mual, menahan amarah dan menjuahkan tangannya dari Kaisar bernama Seijuuro yang duduk dengan angkuhnya di depan tempat tidur. Kepalan tangannya jangan sampai bersarang di wajah congkak itu, isi kepalanya berdengung nyaring. Pria itu menggerutukan gigi dan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Katun lembut kualitas tinggi kini melekat di atas kulit. Bahan yang setara dengan bahan pakain yang dikenakan Seijuuro, tapi kulitnya alergi. Rambat panas dan perih menyambangi kulit sewarna _ivory_ -nya bagai kilat.

"Kau mau apa? Memperkosa ku lagi? _Luar biasa_ memang, kaisar Rakuzan itu." _Iblis tanpa hati_. Seruan dalam dirinya dibiarkan bungkam tanpa diujar.

Kerasnya ekspresi pria di depannya tidak tertembus. Tatapan merendahkan dan nyalak di mata si pirang malah membuat sorot yang terpantul di matanya menggelap. Merah pekat dan emas mengkilap berkata pada tataran mengancam. Ryouta merasa panas yang menjalar kulitnya jadi beku –seperti disiram air es tepat tengah malam.

"Sama luar biasanya dengan kelakuanmu yang tidak tahu diri, Ryouta."

Ia, sangat, ingin, membubuhkan, sebuah, tonjokan, keras, ke, wajah, angkuh, itu. Kuku yang terbilang cukup tajam menusuk masuk daging telapak tangan. Perih, Ryouta menarik nafas dalam-dalam, setidaknya begitu ia akan sadar posisi. Ia mendengus kecil, menyeringai tipis, Seijuuro memegang kendali tentu saja. Dia tidak punya kuasa di kastil itu. Dia cuma anak selir yang jadi tumbal menggantikan saudara tiri alias anak sah Kaisar Teiko dan sang Permaisuri, yang kabur bersama kekasih tercinta.

" _Ah sou_ , _atashi no sei da, Anata._ " Sarkastisme mengalir dalam ucapannya tenang. Satu dari berbagai bakat yang menggenang dalam darah selain senyum yang sangat menipu. Tanpa segan, si pirang itu membawa seluruh sisi gelapnya keluar. Biar saja Kaisar Rakuzan itu membuangnya, jadi berita baik untuknya malahan.

Ryouta benar-benar benci pada keadaanya saat ini. Ryouta sangat-sangat benci pada Seijuuro yang hanya menatapnya lurus. Ryouta sungguh-sungguh benci pada kenyataan yang membelenggunya sekarang. Dia tidak bisa berkutik. Seijuuro bersikeras menjadikannya sebagai pendamping hidup –konyol.

Ia melonggarkan kepalan tangannya. Tanda merah dari kuku membekas melintang pendek.

"Perjanjiannya sudah ditanda-tangani. Kalau kau terus bertingkah seperti itu, aku tidak akan ragu mengambil alih kekauasaan ayahmu."

Si pirang memutar mata tidak tertarik. Karena ibunya adalah selir berkedudukan paling tinggi, dan karena dia adalah jendral yang lihai di medan perang, bukan berarti ia punya sedikit empati pada pak tua itu. Dia tidak punya ayah. Satu-satunya ikatan yang membuatnya loyal pada keluarga Teiko adalah adik tiri yang ia hutangi harga nyawa dan ibu biolgois yang masih tahu cara menjadi seorang ibu daripada sekedar pemuas Kaisar.

" –atau, membunuh seluruh anggota kekaisaran Teiko."

 _Iblis sialan,_ hati selalu berkata jujur. Ryouta menarik nafas tegas, dan menghembus pelan. Tujuan utamanya saat itu adalah meredakan denyut menyiksa di belakang kepala, lalu berpikir. Dia perlu bepikir.

Jadi manis dan periang dan bemuka dua di depan orang lain yang tidak dikenal itu mudah. Bermuka dua di depan orang yang benar-benar dibenci jadi cerita berhalaman baru, 99% mendekati mustahil.

" _Heika_ –baiklah," bisikan berat merangkai satuan kata yang keluar, "aku paham keadaan bilateral-nya," jemari menyisir helai rambut yang masih lembap dan menutup mata, "kurang lebihnya, aku paham. Tapi setidaknya, pendekatan Yang Mulia bisa lebih halus… mungkin?" Ryouta berharap suranya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang momohon pengertian dibanding seruan protes yang ditekankan. Ia sendiri ragu. "Aku belum jadi milikmu dan pernikahan bahkan belum dilakukan. Jadi-"

Kaisar Rakuzan terkenal tidak pernah mendengar _perintah_ orang lain.

Satu jari menekan lembut ke bibir, menyatukan dua ranum yang banyak dilihat orang dengan nafsu terkatup tertutup. Seijuuro sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke milik si pirang. "Aku sudah memilikimu, Ryouta."

Suara tegas yang khas, dalam yang mendominasi, _serak_ yang menuntut. Dua manik secerah permata topaz tenggelam di balik kelopak mata. Jantungnya diremas oleh tangan tidak kasat mata, dan makin erat. Ujung jari yang menyegel bibirnya turun ke bawah menelusuri garis dagu lalu ke leher. Pelan, tapi pasti, sapuan lembut itu bermain di atas tanda biru dan kemerahan yang banyak membentuk di sekitar leher. Tekanan-tekanan sederhana, terlalu mendominasi, dan deru nafas teratur dari Kaisar yang menggigit dan menjilat lembut bagian sensitive di belakang telinga.

Ryouta benci Seijuuro.

"Tandaku mutlak," bisikan penuh determinasi itu tenang. Menggelitik bulu roma-nya berdiri dan memacu rasa antisipasi dari tubuhnya. Si pirang merutuk dalam hati. Reaksi tubuhnya benar-benar bertolak belakang dari isi kepalanya. "Semua orang di kastil ini tahu kalau kau milikku. Aku tidak menandai sembarang orang, Ryouta." Penjelasan Seijuuro hanya makin membuatnya ingin hengkang pergi di detik selajutnya.

Ryouta sungguh ingin muntah.

"-khn."

Namun yang keluar hanya cekatan nafas tegang. Ketika tangan si Kaisar menyelinap masuk dan memilin tonjolan kemerahan di dada. Ryouta nyaris mengerang dan melempar tinjunya. Mati-matian pria itu menahan reaksi bodoh yang mungkin disuarakan tubuhnya. Ia tidak sudi melihat seringai menang di wajah Kaisar itu.

"Kau menikmati ini."

Daun telingnya dijilat pelan, permukaan lidah yang agak kasar membuat paru-parunya menolak udara. Ia menolak untuk merasakan rangsangan menjanjikan kenikmatan itu. Tidak akan satu suara pun yang akan pecah menanggapi kelakuan kurang ajar Seijuuro yang menjamahi tubuhnya tanpa persetujuan. Ia tidak akan –

"Hngh-" Refleks, bibir bawah digigit kuat. Ryouta mengutuk reaksi tubuhnya yang terlalu cepat

Obi hitam di pinggang melonggar. Tangan si kaisar yang lain menyusup ke punggung. Kecupan-kecupan kecil ditempelkan ke belakang telinganya. Puting yang mengeras diberi putaran dan cubitan kecil yang membuat si pirang makin awas.

"Kau berimajinasi untuk membunuhku? Silakan." Yukata yang menyembunyikan tubuh polosnya dari mata Seijuuro beringsut terbuka, hanya menutupi sebatas lengan. Leher jenjang berhias tanda gigitan yang merona merah jadi pertunjukan untuk dua manik beda warna. "Kau ingin melempar tinjumu padaku? Lakukan." Deru nafas berhawa panas menyentuh tengkuk. Ryouta menggenggam erat katun yang masih menutup pahanya erat. Telapan si pemilik surai merah itu membuat tubuhnya meleleh. Jemari panjang yang memilin dua putingnya, mengusap pucuk tonjolan di dadanya. Dan kemudian lumatan lembut di tengkuknya, gigitan dan gesekan gigi yang mempermainkan indranya. "Tapi…." Suara kalem yang kelam. "Sayang sekali. Kau tidak bisa apa-apa ya, Ryouta."

Nada angkuh penuh kuasa milik Seijuuro membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Kh-" Tarikan nafas tajam diambil seiring mata yang terbuka lebar ketika putingnya dipilin kencang. Tubuhnya didorong jatuh ke atas kasur, kasar. Matanya nanar menatap Seijuuro yang mengunci pergelangan tangannya di atas kepala. Pria itu duduk di atas perutnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka untuk sebuah ciuman gila. Panas, kasar, arogan, penuh nafsu adalah sebagain yang bisa Ryouta ingat dari cumbuan si Kaisar. Bibirnya dilumat habis-habisan, memabukan dan menumpulkan sarafnya dalam satu gerakan. Gigitan keras di bagiann bawah yang membuat sesap asin dan pahit darah bercampur dalam lumatan yang lebih ganas.

Lidah bertaut, Ryouta berusaha mendorong Seijuuro untuk berhenti. Ia menggerakan kepala menolak. Tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tapi sorot yang langsung menuju ke arahnya punya sihir yang membuat penolakannya berhenti. Terutama sebelah tangan lain yang terus-terusan mempermainkan titik sensitif di dada. Seijuuro menautkan lidah mereka makin dalam, memberikan hisapan pelan lalu berkelana menginfasi langit mulut si pirang. Lenguhan tertahan jadi lagu yang menemani kegiatan jelajahnya. Si Kaisar melumat ganas bibir ranum milik si pirang sampai bengkak nyata terlihat di bibir itu.

Ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas, jalinan tipis saliva tercipta. Peluh menghiasi dahi dan rona merah mewarnai pipi. Ryouta menarik udara sebanyak mungkin ke katup paru-parunya yang benar-benar kering. Detak jantung tidak karuan, kabut putih dan denyut keras membuat ia hanya bisa terengah tanpa berkata. Semua emosi dan marah dan mual dan apapun yang dirasanya hilang tergantikan oleh panas yang menjalar.

" _Utsukushii darou._ "

Kata benci masih terniang di kepala, walau begitu. Seringai tipis yang membentuk sempurna di wajah Seijuuro bukan permainan lampu atau halusinasi. Seringai yang sangat dibencinya. Ryouta membuang muka ke arah lain. Dia enggan melihat seringai menang itu.

Si Kaisar mengecup pipi si pirang, tak lebih dari sedetik sebelum aksi yang berikutnya membuat pria asal kekaisarn Teiko itu berjengit dan mendesah berat. Kejantanan yang sudah mengeras diremas kuat, bagian kepalanya diusap perlahan. Puting dikulum dalam mulut. Ryouta saat itu juga kehilangan kontrol. Mual yang menyesak perutnya digantikan oleh lenguhan dan desahan sensual yang sangat nyaring masuk ke telinga Seijuuro. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara jelas selain rintihan kepuasan yang makin menjadi kala genggaman di kejantanannya mengerat dan gesekan itu berlanjut ke ritme yang lebih cepat.

"Sei-kh! Hen-ngh-ti- aghh!" Dua maniknya tertutup erat ketika kejantannya dihentak keras. Titik bening air jatuh perlahan dari ujung sudut mata, titik-titik yang juga membuat punggungnya basah dan kulitnya asin. Semua itu makin menjadi ketika _pre-cum_ mulai merembes dari batang kemaluannya. Ibu jari si Kaisar Rakuzan langsung menutup celah tempat cairan encer itu keluar. Ryouta memekik kecil diantara desahan yang makin tidak karuan. Keadaannya kacau balau. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatur apapun dalam kepalanya, semuanya terbang tidak tentu arah. Nafasnya tersenggal membawa sakit kepala dan degupan jantungnya membuat gila.

Si Kaisar dengan kekuasan paling luas di seluruh daratan Jepang terseyum puas. Api gairah membakar masing-masih iris, mata itu seakan menyala di tengah remang lampu. Tatapan yang menelannya hidup-hidup. Ryouta tecekat, nafasnya memburu. Pusaran yang mengerat terasa di bagian bawah perutnya. Tubuhnya hampir sampai ke puncak. Antara merasa malu akan harga diri yang direbut paksa dan kesal karena kepuasan yang harus dia tahan, ia tidak tahu. Pinggulnya bergerak maju untuk meminta lebih secara tersirat.

Seijuuro menggigit puting si pirang keras. Ryouta meringis sakit dan hendak protes, tapi kemudian dia melempar kepala ke bantal dan mengerang tertahan. Punggungnya melengkung ke atas begitu kejantanan Kaisar Rakuzan mempenetrasi anusnya dalam-dalam. Kejantan besar si Kaisar menerobos masuk sepenuhnya. Si pirang bisa merasakan lubang pantatnya perih.

"KKh- Sei-" Seluruh badanya benar-benar diliputi hawa panas tidak jelas dan memabukkan. Ryouta menggeram tertahan. Pandangannya berkabut ketika matanya menangkap ekspresi puas si Kaisar yang mendesah berat dekat telingnya.

Pergelangan tangan yang kebas karena digenggem terlalu kencang tidak lagi jadi bahan pedulinya. Semua saraf tubuhnya merespon hanya pada dua titik yang membuatnya makin hilang diri. Tusukaan liar di prostat-nya dan kejantannya yang digenggam erat oleh si Kaisar. Gigitan kasar yang mengoyak kulitnya kemudian, total membuat Ryouta lepas dari segala pegangan harga diri dan macam idelogi. Satu hal yang ia bisa lakukan hanya mendesah dan terus mendesah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengerang dan memohon tanpa berpikir. Dikepalanya hanya ada warna putih tanpa ujung.

"Sei- lebih cepat-akhh! Nghhh-" pinggulnya bergerak liar mengikuti ritme kasar yang membuat kakinya gemetar. Jari kakinya mengapit ke seprei sutra, kepalan tangannya di kayu sandaran kasur. Antara mual karena panas yang menggila atau apapun itu, Ryouta harus bisa puas merasakan orgasme kering karena Seijuuro masih menahan kejantannya. "Kh-! SEI-" titik sensitifnya ditekan kuat-kuat oleh kejantanan si Kaisar. Ryouta memekik tertahan.

"Kau mau keluar hm?" Sekali lagi tempat sensitif itu dihantam makin keras. Ryouta bisa meraskan kakinya yang gemetar karena orgasme yang ditahan dan kenikmatan yang makin dihujam pada tubuhnya. Ia mendesah nyaring, melempar kepale ke bantal untuk keskian kalinya. Rambut terurai berantakan dan dahi penuh peluh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat erotis. "Katakan betapa kau menyukai ini, Ryouta. Sentuhan yang membuatmu ketagihan, tubuhmu jauh lebih jujur padaku. "

Si pirang berjengit, sekali lagi prostatnya dihantam keras. Batang kemaluannya yang mengeras dikocok cepat sesuai ritme gerakan pinggul si pemilik surai merah.

"YA! Sei- kumohon nghhh!" Buang jauh-jauh harga dirinya. Akal sehatnya sudah mati masuk jurang.

Seringai yang dibencinya itu terpatri jelas di bibir si Kaisar. Ryouta menutup matanya erat-erat begitu kejantanan besar Seijuuro membelah lubang sempitnya. Deru nafas mereka cepat, terpotong dan tidak teratur, dengan desahan si pirang yang tidak berujung dan lenguhan berat akan kepuasan menyelinap keluar dari bibir si Kaisar.

"NGHHH! SEI-!" Tubuhnya mengejang hebat begitu kuncian di kepala kejantannya dilepas. Cairan kental menyemprot deras mengotori bahan katun yang sudah tidak karuan menutupi tubuh. Ryouta merasa seluruh tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga dan sisa nama si Kaisar terucap dalam desahan. Rektumnya mengapit erat ereksi Seijuuro.

Si Kaisar menekan wajahnya di perpotongan leher si pirang ketika ia mencapai puncak kepuasan. Menyemprotkan semen-nya dalam-dalam di tubuh Ryouta. Si pirang itu mendesah panjang, dengan deru nafas tajam dan tercekat. Kepala seorang Ryouta tumpul. Tidak ada yang bisa ia ingat selain kenikmatan saat itu dan tubuhnya yang benar-benar kelelahan. Bahkan ketika bibirnya mengucap kata yang dianggapnya tabu. Lalu saat matanya menangkap senyum tipis si Kaisar, ia sendiri merasa benar-benar tuli saat itu. Kelopak matanya tertutup kelelahan.

* * *

 _"Aku milikmu."_

* * *

Si Kaisar menyeruput teh hangat dari gelas lempung di atas meja. Kemudian, ia melirik surat tantangan yang ditujukan pada sekutunya yang kebetulan tidak terlalu berguna. Seringai tipis menggelantungi wajah, pria berstatus paling tinggi di seluruh negri itu mendengus kecil.

"Kau memang merencanakan ini semua. Terutama tentang Ryouta"

Seijuuro melirik dari sudut mata pada tamu yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Si tamu melirik berita tantangan dari Seirin yang diarahkan pada Teiko. Seijuuro menggedikan bahu dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku. Dan Seirin hanyalah kambing hitam untuk membangun nama untuk Ryouta."

"Supaya dia bisa jadi pangeran mahkota dan kau bisa mengambil dia tanpa menjelekkan namamu karena mengambil anak seorang selir, huh? Dan kau memang mau mengadu-domba Seirin dengan Teiko, jadi kau bisa menghancurkan mereka dan mengambil alih tanpa mengotori tanganmu?"

Seijuuro melihat teman lamanya itu dengan kilat puas, dia membalas pernyataan itu dengan seringai penuh arti.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang perlu. Dan mendapatkan apa yang harusnya jadi milikku."

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: Sejujurnya terinspirasi dari obrolan sama kak Amy (sankyuu waktunya kak :D ) dan karena nonton drama Korea soal kekaisaran. Dan ide ini nggak mau berhenti nongol kalo nggak ditulis, jadi ya ditulis aja. Pun, _occasion-_ nya sama sekali nggak cocok. Untuk yang muslim, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa-nya, mohon maaf kalau author ini banyak salah /bows/ see you in my other fics :)


End file.
